Destino: ¿Ganar o Perder?
by 21juninho21
Summary: Un shinji mas seguro de si mismo debera afrontar todos las situaciones que se le presenten ¿lograra conseguirlo?


- El intruso no identificado se dirige hacia nosotros tenemos su imagen se la enviaremos al sistema central - resono una voz por toda la sala ante la atenta mirada de dos hombres

- Ya pasaron quince años - respondio un hombre de aspecto anciano situado detras del otro hombre en posicion firme

- Sin duda Fuyutsuki los angeles han vuelto - dijo con un tono seco y aspero el otro hombre vestido con lo que parecia una tunica negra y con unas gafas rojas transparentes con siempre un gesto serio y enfadado en su cara un hombre no muy apoyado por muchos

- Parece que el escudo AT les protege de todo Gendo - comento mirando como las tropas de la JSSDF y la ONU eran derrotadas con facilidad - estan lanzando una mina N2

- No surgira mucho efecto - respondio con evidente fastidio en su voz pero sin ninguna emocion en su cara, tal y como lo dijo la mina no hizo mucho efecto en el angel que continuo regenerandose a rapida velocidad

- Comandante la ONU solicita que ponga en funcionamiento el proyecto EVA

- Preparad la unidad 01 - ordeno el comandante

- Pero no hay piloto para el EVA la primera elegida no puede pilotarlo

- El piloto llegara pronto preparad al EVA 01 - respondio cansandose Gendo y los operarios empezaron a preparar al EVA

- Cree que shinji pueda activarlo y sincronizarse con el eva - preguntó sorprendido Fuyutsuki

- Confio en que lo hara - respondio el comandante sin mostrar apice de emocion

- -

- Asi que tu eres hijo del comandante - dijo sorprendida una mujer de mediana edad morena con destellos violetas sumamente atractiva vestida con un traje negro que dejaba a la imaginacion con un crucifijo colgando de su cuello - pensaba que serias mas serio

- Lo siento señorita Katsuragi - murmuro algo apenado un chico de unos catorce años de edad moreno ataviado con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros tipicos de un uniforme escolar

- Llamame Misato - le mando mas que pidio la mayor y el asintio - pero en verdad te pareces a tu padre - le dijo observando el pelo muy parecido al del comandante Ikari

- Mucha gente me lo dice - admitio el algo renuente a hablar sobre su padre era algo que le costaba - ¿sabe señ.. misato por que mi padre me mando llamar?

- No lo se Shinji - respondio ella algo insegura mientras avanzaban teletransportados en el coche por una especie de cinta - preparate para ver el geofronte

- ¿Geofronte? - dijo Ikari para segundos despues lanzar un gemido de asombro al ver la enorme estructura que se veia debajo subterranea que comtemplaba ante asi parecia increible que hubiera un espacio tan grande debajo de ese lugar y bajandose por fin de el coche accedieron a la zona central de el nuevo Tokio-3 siendo transportados por unas cintas - ¿para qué es todo esto?

- ¿Qué sabes sobre el segundo impacto? - respondio con otra pregunta misato algo perdida entre los pasillos sin tener mucha idea de donde iba

- Que fue producido por un meteorito que causo el derretimiento de los polos y la alteración terrestre asi como llevo a la aparición de los ángeles - respondio lo que le habian enseñado en el colegio con total seguridad

- Olvídate de eso - le contesto ella despistada - la consecuencia por la que sucedio el segundo impacto fue por una investigacion cientifica con un angel que se habia encontrado en la antartida intentaron experimentar con el produciendo el segundo impacto - y por primera vez desde que Shinji la conocio un semblante de tristeza se pudo apreciar en su cara con claridad pero se sobrepuso con facilidad

- ¿Pero entonces todo es mentira? - dijo incrédulo shinji sin poder creerselo mirando a misato

- Por supuesto la ONU decidión encubrirlo todo y de ahí salieron el "Ángel" que nos esta atacando y los que vendran - respondió la capitana - esto es la última linea de defensa de la humanidad - aclaro a un sorprendido shinji que intentaba asimilar toda la informacion recopilada - maldito laberinto nunca me aprendere los caminos - se quejó

- Eso es cierto nunca fuiste la más muy ágil para memorizarte cosas - se rió una persona detrás de ella mirando a los dos recién llegados ante la mirada enfurruñada de Misato iba con lo que parecía un conjunto de baño y decía parecía por que Sinji ya no sabía a que atenerse en ese lugar rubia con el pelo corto y con una mirada algo arrogante hacia Misato

- No eres la mas indicada para decirme eso Ritsuko - respondio Misato a las acusaciones algo ofendida y vió como la rubia se fijaba en Shinji con interés - este es Shinji Ikari el hijo del comandante

- Sin duda se parece a el - dijo observando con ojo crítico al chico que se sintió algo intimidado por esa mirada que le dirigia - vamos todo el mundo nos esta esperando - y guiados por la doctora subieron a una especie de ascensor mientras las dos mujeres hablaban de algo que el no llegaba a escuchar ya que estaba bastante distraido y luego atrevasaron lo que parecia un rió rojo en lancha atrevesando unas puertas metálicas de seguridad

- ¿A donde vamos? - pregunto Shinji ya cansado de que no le dieran explicación alguna al fin y al cabo no sabia donde iba

- A el evangelion 01 - respondió Ritsuko sin ningún tapujo

- ¿Evangelion que es eso? - preguntó Shinji mirando en el folleto que antes le había dado con anterioridad

- Cuando llegues lo verás - respondió de nuevo Ritsuko encendiendo las luces de la estancia y Shinji dio grito de asombro al ver la cabeza enorme de lo que parecia un robot

- Esto es la forma de vida sintetica llamada Evangelion 01 comumente llamada EVA 01 - aclaró Ritsuko

- ¿Esto es obra de mi padre? - preguntó el algo confundido por los acontencimientos

- Podría decirse que es así - respondio una voz desde lo alto del lugar que Shinji reconoció al instante aun despues de haber pasado bastante tiempo sin haberle visto

- Padre.. - masculló el aludido con rencor y melancolía

- Mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos la última vez que nos vimos - dijo el sin ninguna que demostrara en su rostro ni en su voz "ironico" era lo único que pensaba Shinji recordando que la ultima vez que se habían visto había sido cuando le había abandonado a su suerte

- ¿Para qué me has enseñado esto? - respondió el algo asustado sin querer oir la respuesta sabía que no le iba a agradar en lo mas mínimo

- Por qué tu seras el piloto de el EVA 01 - dijo el como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo ponerte a pilotar un "robot" por que aun no sabía si era eso de varios metros de altura habia tanta gente en el mundo y tenia que pilotarlo precisamente el

- ¿Por qué yo y no otra persona?

- Solo unos pocos pueden pilotear un EVA y tu eres uno de ellos - respondió el comandante Ikari sin vacilación alguna como si ya hubiera ensayado esto con anterioridad

- Yo.. no puedo.. no puedo pilotear eso - nego Shinji con la cabeza

- Es tu decisión Shinji - le animó la doctora Ritsuko al jovén que estaba bastante intimidado

- Pero yo no sé pilotar eso - añadió el en un intento de salir de la situación

- Nosotros te ayudaremos - le respondió en un tono seco el comandante Ikari - no trates de huir de tu destino Shinji

- ¿Ayudar? me abandonaste me dejaste tirado como un perro y ahora me pides que vuelva para pilotear un robot gigante que ni siquiera se pilotar para luchar contra algo que ni las fuerzas de la ONU y la JDSSF pudo derrotar - respondió agitado Shinji diciendole todo el rencor que se habia guardado durante tanto tiempo y que pugnaba por salir en estos momentos mientras todos contemplaban la reacción del comandante pero sin moverse ni siquiera un ápice hablo con voz firme y segura

- Si no quieres ser el piloto otro lo hara puedes irte por donde has venido - le replico con sangre fria el comandante pero Fuyutsuki atras de el despues de tantos años pudo percibir un deje de impotencía en la cara del comandante pero no podría asegurarlo la verdad - llamad a Rei

- Si comandante - preguntó una voz saliendo en las pantallas de el cuartel una muchacha de no mas de 15 años con el pelo azul corto por los hombros pero lo que mas sorprendió a shinji fueron sus ojos o mejor dicho su unico ojo visible la chica estaba vendada de pies a cabezas y parecía bastante herida cosa que hizo que el corazón del joven Ikari se encogiera

- El tercer elegido no puede pilotar el EVA 01 - dijo el comandante tomando las decisiones con asombrosa frialdad ante la mirada de incertidumbre como la de la capitana Katsuragi que se mordía el labio con impotencia si pudiera le diria unas cuantas cosas a la cara

- Como diga comandante Ika- - pero fue interrumpido de sopetón por el grito de Shinji

- Yo lo pilotaré - dijo con seguridad no dejaría que ella pilotara en ese estado si alguien tuviera que hacerlo que por lo menos fuera el y todos le miraron sorprendidos incluso el comandante le miro demostrando una pizca de orgullo que desapareció al momento

- Insertando la capsula.¡Capsula colocada! conectando unidad 01

- Llenando la capsula - ordeno Ritsuko y un liquido se empezo a aparecer en la capsula dentro ya del EVA Shinji que estaba sorprendido por todo lo que estaba mirando y grito asustado al ver como se llenaba la capsula de un liquido extraño - respira tranquilo - y haciendo lo que le dijo respiro y vio que podia respirar aunque no parecía normal

- Conectando poder secundario, conexiones nerviosas normales

- Configuradlo para el japones - ordeno Ritsuko

- todo funciona correctamente sincronización al 37'21 por ciento - dijo una de las tecnicos llamada maya algo sorprendida por como había logrado siquiera conectarse y lograr una sincronizacion de 37'21 por ciento - los armonicos son normales

- Es impresionante pero aun asi no se si sera suficiente para vencer al angel - dijo Ritsuko mordiendose las uñas nerviosa

- No tenemos otra opción doctora - respondio el comandante y todos asintieron

- Comiencen el lanzamiento - ordeno Misato

- ¡Quitando los cerrojos y ataduras! ¡Abriendo candados del 1 al 15!

- Unidad 01 a la plataforma de lanzamiento - anunció Maya

- Lanzadlo - ordenó Misato y el EVA 01 fue propulsado hacía arriba con fuerza llegando a la superficie encontrandose cara a cara con el angel - liberad al EVA 01 - añadio haciendo que acabara por liberarse por completo

- Bien ahora necesito que empiezes a moverte - le grito por el intercomunicador Ritsuko - piensa en caminar

- Caminar.. - dijo el pensando en caminar y dio un paso hacia adelante el EVA produciendo vítoreos de los tecnicos y la gente de NERV

- Sigue caminando Shinji - le dijo Ritsuko viendo como el EVA 01 seguía dando pasos lentos "_así nunca podra ganar al angel"_ y como temió el angel alcanzo con rapidez al EVA levantándolos por los aires con firmeza y golpeandolo con fuerza contra los edificios al EVA que los recibía totalmente inmovil mientras en el cuartel oian los gritos desesperados de dolor de Shinji

- ¡QUÉ PARE POR FAVOR! - gritaba una y otra vez shinji siendo apaleado y se sintió desfallecer de dolor cuando con lo que parecia un una barra de energia que salia de su brazo el angel arremetió contra su brazo derecho atravesandolo de lado a lado

- Estamos perdiendo la conexión con el estado de el brazo derecho de la unidad 01

- El estado del piloto esta empeorando esta al borde del desmayo no parece soportar el dolor producido - grito Maya al ver los indicadores del estado del piloto dentro del EVA 01

- No huyas Shinji ¿vas a quedarte quieto? - le grito desesperada Misato al chico al que veia por las cámaras interiores del EVA

- Misato.. - dijo Shinji aturdido por los golpes sufridos y sintiendo como su brazo derecho ardía de dolor cerro los ojos intentando encontrar confor en ello y de repente su mente se desconectó por instantes _"No te rindas, confía en ti mismo Shinji, reacciona yo te ayudaré" _y abrio los ojos de nuevo con esa voz aun resonando en su cabeza que se le hacía muy familiar pero recordó sus palabras ¡no debía rendirse! ¡debía luchar mucha gente dependía de el en esos momentos!

- Esto es imposible - dijo Maya encontrando por fin la voz al ver los parametros del EVA 01

- No es posible - dijo Ritsuko impresionada

- ¿Qué sucede doctora Ritsuko? - preguntó el comandante Ikari que aun seguia observando todo desde su posición con absoluta tranquilidad

- La sincronización de Shinji con el EVA 01 esta aumentando - respondió Ritsuko - 47'21, 57'21, 67'42 - siguió diciendo la doctora Ritsuko sorprendida al igual que todos los demás incluso Gendo pero no parecia impresionarle demasiado - llega a superar a Rei incluso

- "_para moverlo necesito pensar en algo" _- se decia a si mismo - _"entonces haber si.." _- en un rapido movimiento el puño del EVA 01 impacto en el rostro del angel con tremenda potencia que arrasando consigo varios edificios de por medio

- Lo hizo logro darle - dijo entusiasmada Misato pero tambien sorprendida al ver como había cambiado la actitud de Shinji de un momento a otro sin ninguna explicación aparente parecía tener mucha confianza en su misma al ver las camaras de el interior del eva se le parecía ver concentrado pero tranquilo

- "_ahora debo pensar en caminar" _- y acto seguido el EVA 01 comenzo a andar aumentando cada vez mas el ritmo - "_Caminar..Caminar.. Caminar.. Caminar.." _- decia una y otra vez mentalmente acercandose cada vez mas rápido al angel que se levantaba recuperandose del golpe y pillando por sorpresa a Shinji volvio a hacer acto del "arma" que llevaba en el brazo volviendo hacer un daño considerable en la armadura del EVA haciendo gritar a Shinji de dolor - No fue tan duro como lo anterior por que me duele tanto

- Cuanto mas alta es tu sincronización mas sientes las cosas que le pasan al EVA aunque te permita moverte a mayor velocidad y fuerza - respondió Ritsuko admirando la muestra de valor y coraje de Shinji que viendo sus estados vitales tenia el brazo derecho roto por las acometidas y algunas contusiones en su cuerpo

- Debo acabar con esto ya - dijo entredientes Shinji sintiendo como su rabia subia cada vez que le daba un golpe el ángel y cansándose con toda su rabia echo el puño hacia atras cogiendo todo el impulso posible y lo hecho hacia adelante hacia el ángel que esta vez si preparado provoco su campo AT - ¿qué es eso?

- Eso es un campo AT - respondió Ritsuko ahora esto si que iba mal

- ¿Comó lo rompo? - pregunto shinji gritando por el esfuerzo de intentar romper la barrera mantiendo asi ocupado al angel

- Deberias ganarle usando otro campo AT - le dijo como si nada Ritsuko - debes sentir al EVA y extender como si fuera una parte de ti mismo - dijo aun sabiendo que esa no era la definición correcta de campo AT era lo que mas sabian hasta ahora de esto

- Sentir el EVA - Shinji cerro los ojos concentrandose en lo que le decían aun manteniendo el puño contra la barrera AT del enemigo escuchaba las palabras de el centro de NERV que le distraían bastante y pensó que quizas si quitaran la maldita comunicación quizás lograra concentrarse y la comunicación se corto "_Claro.. todo lo que pienso lo lleva a cabo" _pensó complacido y volvió a cerrar los ojos sintiendo al EVA como le habian dicho

- Los sistemas de comunicación se han cortado - anunció Maya - ¡oh, dios! Sincronización aumentando - 77'42, 87'42, 89'99999999.. - volvió a anunciar ante la mirada atónita de los presentes

- Es imposible ni con entrenamiento un piloto normal podría llegar a tal nivel de sincronización ¡y menós en su primer contacto con el EVA 01 y con esas heridas! - dijo Ritsuko tomando el control de el ordenador de maya mirando que todo estuviera en su lugar - esta sometiendo a demasiada presión al cerebro - dijo Ritsuko mientras todos estaban con el corazon en un puño contemplando la tremenda labor del tercer elegido

- Shinji acaba ya con esto - ordeno el comandante Ikari sorprendiendo a todos volviendo a poner en contacto con la cabina del EVA

Instantes despues el EVA 01 con su propio campo AT rompio el del ángel y atraveso con su puño lo que debía ser el centro de energia del angel ubicado en el centro del pecho limpiamente ante los gritos de alegría de la base de NERV y todos se permitieron un suspiro de alivió al ver como MAGI daba como exterminado al ángel

- ¿Estás bíen Shinji? - gritó Misato al chico sin respuesta alguna

- Esta desmayado a puesto demasiado a prueba a su cuerpo y su mente debemos evacuarlo de imnediato - respondió Ritsuko y la capsula fue expulsada del EVA mientras todos los operarios se ponían en funcionamiento

- Es increible - dijo impresionado Fuyutsuki

- No esperaba tal resultado - admitió Gendo - bien hecho Shinji.. Bien hecho..

- -

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic dejadme algun review si os gusto haber si subo pronto otro capitulo

Hasta otra!


End file.
